


Vegetarian

by Steffie



Category: Count Duckuka
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Count Duckula became a vegetarian in his current life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegetarian

Count Duckula tossed and turned in his bed as the nightmare became worse and   
worse. When the horrific dream became too much, the mallard forced his eyes open   
so that the dream would stop. The mallard panted in exhaustion and fear. He   
sighed in relief when it noticed that he was still in his bedroom, and no longer   
in his nightmare.

No, he reminded himself, that wasn't something that his mind had crafted, it was   
real. That dream, as well as many he had dreamt before, were all real. They were   
memories. Memories of the bloodshed, mayhem and chaos he had committed when he   
was his forefathers.

The mallard couldn't help but shiver when he realized how real those dreams   
felt. He remembered how the ground felt under his webbed feet, how cold the   
night was, how it felt when his fangs--No, he refused to remember that. What   
really shook the young count to the core would have to be the frightened face of   
each of his victims. If it wasn't evident of their face, then their fear would   
be evident in their eyes.

Those memories were the reason why he decided to be a vegetarian ever since the   
day he was resurrected. The moment he had opend his eyes when Igor had   
resurrected him, memories of his past crime had tortured his conscience. He   
wouldn't be able to swallow any meat without feeling ill as it would remind him   
of when he had consumed his enemies. He refused to drink any blood as that too   
made him ill. The mallard also refused to use all his powers as it reminded him   
of his true heritage. Igor made an assumption that the ritual had transformed   
him into a vegetarian vampire instead.

He hoped Igor would never find out that what the ketchup messed up in the ritual   
would be the fact that he had all memories of his past crimes, and gained a   
conscience...

The End


End file.
